What happened after the seasons
by LC Cowgirls
Summary: Robin Raven fans will love!My first!Enjoy!
1. A new life Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Broken**

It was just a normal day for all the Titans,well almost all._In robin's room._The Boy Wonder stood at his desk with flash basks of him and Raven going through his Head.Suddenly he herd knocking at his door.He herd Starfire's voice,"Robin are you OK?" "Yeah,Star I'm OK." "Can I come in?" "No!,"Robin yelled._Outside.Star floats away.10 minutes later.Robin pokes Head out of door to see if it is clear. Robin walks to Raven's room.Robin knocks._"Who is it?,"raven asks."It's me." _Slightly opens door._"What is it?"she asked."Can I talk to you?"_Opens door._"Come in."_Robin walks in room._"What is it?"she asked?"It's just..." "What?"Win she said that Robin gave her a kiss.As his lips met hers,Raven felt his hot breath in her mouth.she resisted at first,but then gave in.

In the morning Robin found himself in an aquard position.He had fallen asleep in Raven's room,with Raven on top of him.He knew that he had to tell Starfire.It would break her heart,but it would make him happy to be with Raven.Robin woke Raven up.She put her cloak on.Robin right then and there he proposed to Raven."Yes,"she said with tears swelling in her eyes.They knew that Best Boy and Starfire would be broken.Robin and Raven announced it at breakfast,B.B. and Star. went of crying.Cyborg was happy for them and offed to do the wedding.The Titan girls were going to be the maids of honor,and the boys,you know.It was a beautiful wedding!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

To Be Continued...


	2. Getting along Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Getting Along

It was 2 weeks after the wedding.They had taken down the wall that separated Raven's room and another big room beside it,now it is 1 large room.Robin moved into there.They rearranged the now large room entirely.

One night Robin slipped up on a mission,and Raven angered heart badly.Robin was mad and frustrated with with him self.When they got back to the Tower Robin ran to his room,leaving his injured wife to Cyborg.The next morning Robin went to the Titan's Hospital to see Raven.She was still unconscious,with both of her arms were broken,her right leg,and some ribs.

That night Robin went to Slade,Robin asked Slade to haunt him and when Slade felt the time was right he could kill Robin.He did this because he was so mad at himself for letting Raven get hurt,he felt that it was his fault for not being there to save her.

It was 2 weeks later and also the day Slade decided to kill Robin,but before he killed him he would beat him as much as he pleased.The Titans did not know but Robin was near death,and he was in his own room.Robin was 4 hits to his death!All the other Titans were in the medical room.Suddenly!Raven woke up screaming,"Robin!!!!!!!!!!"She quickly said,"Go to my room save Robin!He is near death!"The 3 Titans went ruining.By the time they got there Robin was lying on the grownd unconscious,with Slade hovering over him with a smirk on his face like he was enjoying it."Robin!!!!,"Starfire yelled.Just then Cyborg shot his canon knocking Slade down wile Star. and B.B. did the rest.After they were done there they put Robin in the other medical room.

To Be Continued...


	3. Pain Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Robin woke in terrible pain, but he didn't care, he wanted Raven. Sense the Titans knew him to well, they had strapped him to the bed with leather straps, so he wouldn't hurt himself. Struggling to get out, he was totally unaware that Raven was conscious again, and was very worried about him." How is he?" she insisted." Well there was a lot of damage, but I think he will be alright. You two took quite a beating," Cy. Said. Just then Cyborg's arm started beeping like crazy! "It's Robin!" he yelled. The 3 other Titans ran out of the room. They found Robin struggling to get out, they tried to calm him down but they couldn't. Raven heard the noise in the other room and decided to pay a visit to her panicked huspend. Using her mind she traveled into Robin's heed . Suddenly Robin stopped moving. (Inside Robin's heed) "Raven?" Robin said, looking at a far off girl who's clothes were as white as snow, and as butiful as a queen's wedding gown. "Where am I?" Robin said aloud. Just then the girl wasn't in front of him, she was behind him. "Yes, Robin?" Raven said, "And you are in your heed." "Raven! You're OK!" "Yes I am, but not out there." Just as she said that she started to fade. "Raven!" Robin yelled.

To Be Continued…………………..


End file.
